To determine the physico-chemical effects influencing different biochemical separation systems such as ultracentrifugation, chromatography, and electrophoresis. To determine the quantitative significance of these effects. To devise numerical techniques for processing data from chemical separation procedures to determine properties such as molecular weight and diffusion coefficients.